1765
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: ¿Te imaginas estar destinada a la misma persona en tres vidas diferentes? Nunca se sabe cuándo, cómo, dónde y en qué vida nos encontramos con alguien por primera vez. Y tampoco sabes cuándo, cómo, dónde y en qué vida se volverán a encontrar.
1. Prólogo

**1765**

**.**

**.**

**Había tres veces una historia de amor**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_**¿Te imaginas estar destinada a la misma persona en tres vidas diferentes?**_

.

.

**1720**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**Desde que ****Jorge I de Gran Bretaña ascendió al trono, la ciudad se convirtió en muchas escenas de crimen, los soldados del Rey andaban libremente matando, torturando y violando a las personas por tal motivo la mayoría se la vivía refugiada en sus casas. Draco junto con sus amigos se negaba a obedecer las leyes, y por esa razón saqueaban las casas de los nobles para ayudar a la gente de recursos bajos. Pero por azares del destino se tropieza con la princesa Hermione que se escondía de su hermano mayor, el príncipe Tom.**

**1****960**

**Paris, Francia**

**Draco va a la capital de Francia siendo un músico, le habían prometido un buen trabajo si regresara a su ciudad natal. Cuando vio que era tarde corrió para subirse al tren pero solo pudo saltar en el último andén, apenas entro choco con una chica. Ella le dijo que había reservado todo el compartimiento. Pero él solo se rio y se sentó. Por cosas del destino el puesto del trabajo que le había prometido era de la famosa actriz Hermione ¿quién imaginaría que volverían a chocar en la ciudad?**

**2015**

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**En un mundo donde dependes del celular, en donde si eres infiel hasta el Facebook se entera, Draco y Ginny se pelean por una supuesta infidelidad. El rubio despechado sale a pasear por la ciudad tratando de calmarse, pero choca con una chica y se le caen sus teléfonos. Al recogerlo y disculparse se va, pero se equivocó de celular ya que eran iguales, más tarde la chica llega atrás de el con los policías alegando que es un ladrón. Así empieza su historia.**

* * *

_**Nunca se sabe cuándo, cómo, dónde y en qué vida nos encontramos con alguien por primera vez. Y tampoco sabes cuándo, cómo dónde y en qué vida se volverán a encontrar.**_

_"**Seguramente nos encontraremos en algún u otro lugar"**_

* * *

**Holaaaa chicos!**

**Llegó con una historia n.n La idea esta basada en la pelicula Teri meri kahaani es una película de india. Me gusto la temática, por lo que voy a plasmarla aquí aunque no sigue mucho el hilo de la historia. Espero que me den sus opiniones si les gusta :)**

**No importa que no estén registrados, de igual manera pueden comentar c:**

**Ustedes dirán... ¿vale continuarlo? ¿les gustó? ¿si continúan leyéndola?**


	2. Perdida

**1720**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**.**

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te perdiste?**

**.**

**.**

El viento soplaba muy fuerte en aquella tarde nublada.

—Ese rey inhumano debería de ir a la orca. —susurró bajo a una señora de unas cuatro décadas. Estaban atadas por crímenes que no habían cometido. Era la tercera vez en el día que sucedía. Los soldados las habían capturado y llevado con los demás a la espera de una ejecución como cualquier otra.

—Debería, pero más los soldados—replicó la señora con ojos llorosos. Ella estaba en su hogar criando a su hijo menor cuando los soldados irrumpieron el lugar y la sacaron a golpes con la excusa de haber practicado brujería últimamente.

—Exacto. —murmuraron los demás a su lado.

A lo lejos alcanzaban a escuchar el llamado del pueblo hacia su tirano rey. Con sus gritos y quejas se alzaban contra los soldados pero era inútil; ellos tenían armas y no dudaban en menospreciar a los de la clase baja, los asesinaban a sangre fría. Pero se podía escuchar el coro:

"_¡Abajo el rey Jorge, el tirano rey que no le importa el pueblo!"_

"_¡Abajo a la realeza!"_

Ellos decían.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que habían lanzado la orden de capturar a posibles brujos, era la hora de la ejecución. El soldado Ta Hwan dio el aviso al capitán para encender la hoguera donde posteriormente serían quemadas las personas. El capitán asintió y pronto todo lo que se vio fue fuego, un fuego infernal donde se escuchaban gritos de lamentos. Había muchas personas observando con diferentes emociones, unas tenían caras aterrorizadas, otras sentían alegría pues creían que se lo merecían. Al fondo se hallaba un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche que rezaba por las víctimas de la tiranía del rey y sus soldados, el chico en cuestión alzo la vista. Nadie lo había notado, ni a nadie le parecía raro ver a una persona con capa y capucha negra.

Pero el chico sentía demasiado enojo hacia el soldado Ta Hwan, un exiliado de Corea por múltiples crímenes que llegó a Inglaterra solo para convertirse en un soldado y asesinar a las personas. Era del tipo que disfrutaba asesinar y torturar. Debido a él todo el mundo se refugiaba en sus casas.

Él no podía ayudar a esas personas, no contra una hoguera y solo.

—Todo se regresa algún día, puede que tú estés en esa hoguera, en aquel fuego infernal. —Dijo el chico y rápidamente en silencio se retiró.

Recorrió la ciudad a un paso rápido, solo tenía en mente los gritos de aquellas personas quemadas injustamente por el reino. A medida que avanzaba las clases descendían, hasta llegar a la última clase, los marginados. Entro a una casa que a ojos de otros lucia abandonada pero no era así. Era su escondite, el perfecto lugar para crear planes.

—Ya llegue. —Anuncio su llegada mientras se quitaba la capucha enfrente de sus compañeros. El chico más próximo a él le dio unas palmadas en la espalda amistosas. Se sonrieron.

—Llegaste a salvo Harry, me alegro. —dijo el chico pelirrojo, era más alto que Harry.

Harry solo asintió de regreso. Para ese entonces las demás personas se habían juntado a la espera de que Harry contará que sucedía en la ciudad.

— ¿Es que este reino puede ser más tirano después de la guerra? —dijo Neville.

—Es posible.

—Realmente odio vivir este podrido reino. —contestó Harry enojado.

—Ironías de la vida Harry. —hablo por primera vez Draco que estaba al fondo sentado escuchando atentamente. Harry rio. —Bien, cuéntanos que viste.

Y así Harry les contó lo que sucedió en la plaza principal del reino. El cómo acusaron a personas inocentes y los quemaron en la hoguera a sangre fría.

—Esos bastardos. —dijo Ron lleno de rabia. Todos los apoyaron. —No podemos pasar esto por alto.

—Exacto, tenemos que matarlos. —contesto su hermano de Ron, Fred. Enseguida el hermano gemelo de Fred, George lo apoyo.

— ¡No! —Dijo Harry alarmado. —Nos pueden perseguir y matar, no es muy sensato matar porque si, nosotros no somos así chicos.

— ¡Pero Harry! —replico Ron decepcionado, se puso en frente del chico en cuestión. —No podemos seguir así.

—Ron, recuerda porque hacemos esto. —dijo conmocionado.

—Ten un poco de inteligencia Weasley. —dijo Draco. —Escuche que el rey Jorge no habla el inglés bien.

—Sí, no lo habla bien, en el castillo es objeto de burlas. —contesto Harry, trago saliva. —Por eso, el príncipe Tom toma las decisiones.

— ¿Entonces nuestro verdadero enemigo es el príncipe? —Pregunto Fred curioso.

—No, toda la familia real lo es. —contesto secamente Draco.

— ¿Hasta la princesa? —pregunto sorprendido George.

—Todos. —dijo Draco.

George miro a Harry.

— ¿Es verdad Harry? Tú sirves a la familia real.

—Pues, no sé. —dijo dudosamente. Fred le dio un codazo fuerte a George para que se callara.

— ¿Entonces hoy como siempre? —pregunto Ron a los demás.

—Por supuesto, estaré listo. —contesto Harry. — ¿Draco?

—Sí, asegúrense de no cometer estupideces. —miro a todos, en especial a Neville y Ron.

—No te preocupes estaremos vigilando al pequeño Ron— dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que le dieron una palmada fuerte a Ron. Draco solamente asintió.

—Bueno, ya tengo que volver al castillo. —dijo Harry y se despidió de todos.

Solo quedaron los gemelos, Ron, Neville y Draco.

— ¿Qué esperan para irse? Tengo otros asuntos pendientes. —dijo Draco mientras avanzaba a la salida.

—Ten más cuidado con tu lengua Draco. —dijo Fred molesto. —Recuerda quienes son de la nobleza.

Draco se rio, segundos después los gemelos se rieron. Entre los tres se dieron palmadas amistosas. Así era la vida de estas personas, pero para los Weasleys les era muy fácil. Tenían un trato muy cercano a la familia real, junto con el sirviente Harry que la familia real lo adoptó cuando sus padres murieron y lo criaron junto a los príncipes de esa casa. La casa Weasley era una de las poderosas por el hecho de que eran muchos hermanos y todos ejercían diferentes posiciones que los hacía enriquecer. Draco por su parte también formaba parte de ese círculo, solo que era de una casa en Francia, la casa Malfoy. Pero a diferencia de los otros, él nunca tuvo trato con esta familia real, ya que Francia quería vivir punto y aparte de este país. Pero se preguntarán ¿Qué hacía alguien de Francia en Inglaterra? La respuesta es, porque Draco era un chico problemático y sus padres le dijeron que se tomará unas vacaciones paseando por el mundo. Y asi lo hizo, hasta que llego a Inglaterra y empezó a tener problemas. Ni su título de príncipe le ayudo, nadie le creía, pensaban que el príncipe estaba en Francia. Todo gracias al ministro de su país, lo quería ver muerto y hacía lo posible de que muriera en Inglaterra para así poder culpar al país de la muerte de alguien de la familia real en un país enemigo. Pero él no se dejaría matar fácilmente.

Un año después de estar como prisionero en esta oscura ciudad, conoció a Ron. El chico lo liberó y huyeron a la ciudad, él le creyó que era el príncipe de Francia y en secreto lo llevó a vivir a la casa Weasley. Pero poco duro porque los padres de Ron no sabían eso, y si se enteraban era motivo de traición. Así que poco después dejo esa casa y fue a vivir a los barrios bajos en donde finalmente conoció la dura realidad de vivir para el rey. Tal acto le hizo reflexionar de su vida de lujos que tuvo en Francia siendo el príncipe heredero.

Con ayuda de Ron se hicieron cómplices de ayudar a los de los barrios bajos de la opresión de la monarquía. Pero desde 1701 estalló una guerra e Inglaterra intervenía por lo que se llevaba a gente inocente para pelear, algo demasiado injusto.

A voces de las personas empezó a tener más compañeros para robar a los nobles y alimentar a los demás. Poco después los gemelos Weasley se unieron a Ron y Draco, un tiempo más llegó Neville un chico pobre que soñaba con visitar el mundo. Pero fue hasta hace poco que Harry se unió, debido a la amistad que tiene con Ron. Harry era la fuente más confiable que tenía porque servía a la familia real.

Después de que todos abandonaron el escondite, Draco se paró y salió del escondite. Afuera solo estaban unas pocas personas, unas estaban borrachas decepcionadas de la vida, otras estaban tiradas en el suelo enfermas. No le gustaba ver esas cosas, le repugnaban. ¿Cuándo el pueblo se levantará en contra de su tirano rey?

Tenía solo un pensamiento en mente:

_Matar a la familia real, acabar con su cruel reinado._

Pero podía ser alta traición.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que se leía ese libro, le encantaba recrear en su mente una y otra vez la escena. Saboreaba cada página que leía, sin duda William Shakespeare era su escritor favorito. Leía tranquilamente hasta que su hermano llego.

— ¿Otra vez con ese libro princesa? —pregunto mientras se sentaba. La tarde tenía ganas de llorar. Estaban en el jardín del castillo.

—Nunca me canso príncipe. —miro fijamente a su hermano, pero le extraño no ver por ningún lado su sirviente real. — ¿En dónde está el joven Potter?

—Perdido, quien sabe—replico furioso— De verdad, que no tiene modales.

—Quizás no le gusta estar contigo.

—Cuida tus palabras princesa.

—Discúlpeme, príncipe. —contesto la princesa, mientras cerraba el libro de Romeo y Julieta, una historia trágica. — ¿A qué se debe la compañía del príncipe heredero?

—Casi lo olvidaba. — Tom se rio. — La reina te busca.

La princesa miro a sus sirvientes, ellos asintieron.

— ¿Pueden llevarme al salón principal? —pregunto la princesa Hermione.

—Sí, mi lady. —dijo el jefe de sus sirvientes, un chico de no más de 30 años. Alzo su mano derecha señalando. —Por aquí princesa.

—Si me disculpa. —le dijo a su hermano.

—Adelante. — Tom igual se puso de pie, mientras le daba instrucciones a sus sirvientes.

El ministro le dijo a Tom que tenía que ir al salón en donde respondía las peticiones del pueblo, por lo que se dirigió a dicho salón.

La princesa Hermione entró al castillo seguida de sus sirvientes. No le gustaba tener todo el tiempo a sus sirvientes, odiaba ser perseguida. Pero tenía que soportarlo porque formaba parte de la familia real.

Era bien sabido en el castillo que el primer príncipe Tom I en su nombre de Inglaterra no se llevaba muy bien con la cuarta princesa que era Hermione. Ella era la menor de cuatro hijos. En primero estaba el príncipe Tom, luego llego el segundo príncipe Jorge II, después su hermana mayor Sofía la tercera princesa y por ultimo ella. Pero todos en el castillo sabían que la cuarta princesa tenía una pequeña debilidad con los pobres y los animales.

Al llegar al salón, pidió permiso de entrar. Cuando entro, al final estaba el trono, pero solo estaba la reina Sofía con los sirvientes, las damas de la corte y otros reunidos.

— ¿Me mando a llamar reina? —pregunto cortésmente.

—Si, princesa. —contesto dulcemente. —Acércate, princesa Hermione.

—Sí. —con la cabeza mirando abajo se acercó ligeramente. Al llegar su madre se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto la reina Sofía a su hija menor.

— Bien ¿y usted reina? —respondió formalmente. Sí tenían que hablarse, eran de la realeza no podían permitirse tener mucho afecto.

—Bien. —la reina les dio señas a sus súbditos que las dejaran a solas.

—Sí, mi reina. —dijo el jefe de los eunucos y se marcharon silenciosamente.

— Reina, cuando me asome a la ventana. —empezó a decir Hermione. —alcance a ver en la plaza principal un gran fuego.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto la reina. —No te preocupes, los soldados saben lo que hacen.

—Pero, Madre me preocupa. —dijo en un tono preocupado. — Escucho rumores en el castillo que el pueblo se está muriendo por una tiranía de un general o algo asi mi reina.

—Princesa, si le preocupa. —se aclaró la garganta. —Le comunicare al rey sus preocupaciones.

—No creo que el rey haga algo al respecto. —se atrevió a decir. —Reina, ¿puede hacer algo desde su posición?

—Es tu rey y tu padre. —soltó la reina enojada. — Hermione no te eduque para que seas una malcriada.

— Reina usted no lo entiende. —dijo Hermione determinada. —No sabe de lo que puede estar sufriendo el pueblo.

— ¿Y usted princesa lo sabe? —pregunto. — ¿Sabe lo que se siente? ¿Usted lo entiende?

—…—Hermione no supo que responder porque era verdad. Ella nunca había visto lo que pasaba afuera del castillo, solo lo que lograba escuchar de los eunucos y generales del castillo sin contar lo que les decía su jefe de sirvientes: Will.

—Princesa, se puede retirar. —dijo la reina un poco harta de lo que decía siempre su hija, siempre queriendo proteger al débil.

—Un placer haber platicado con la reina. —dio sus reverencias. —Si me lo permite, me marcho.

La reina soltó un suspiro largo, era complicado de verdad tenerla. Minutos después un sirviente dio el comunicado de que su hijo mayor estaba afuera a la espera de entrar. Le concedió el permiso, y empezó su reunión con el príncipe heredero Tom.

La manera en la que Hermione se des estresará era siempre desquitarse con su pobre sirviente Will. El chico siempre recibía los golpes de la castaña. Para ella era frustrante no poder ayudar a los aldeanos, por lo que algún día debía salir a escondidas del castillo para ver en persona como era la vida fuera del castillo.

Por lo que ideo un plan para salir esa noche del castillo.

* * *

— Número seis, ya —dijo una voz. — ¿Numero dos como esta allá la situación?

—Tranquila, totalmente embriagados. —sonrió el chico. —A la espera que número uno de la señal.

—Número cuatro y cinco. —dijo numero uno. —No pierdan su blanco.

— ¡Entendido! —corearon ambos chicos.

—Bueno, pues vamos. —dijo número uno y salieron de su escondite directo a la casa.

El ruido de espadas chocando y de flechas matando despertó a muchos soldados. Esa noche estaban asaltando a casa Robbon. Unos nobles que creían que lo tenían todo. Rápidamente se dio la alarma de captura. Muchos jinetes salieron con sus caballos para atrapar vivos o muertos a los ladrones.

Por supuesto, ellos no eran unos estúpidos, si querían cuidar su cuello tenían que vestirse de modo que no los reconocieran. Vestían de negro como la noche. Mientras número dos y uno peleaban con los soldados, números cuatro, cinco y seis se introdujeron en la casa a robar comida y joyas preciosas que más tarde venderían.

Manchados de sangre dieron la señal de retirada. Todos ellos salieron rápidamente de la propiedad seguidos muy de cerca de los enemigos. Pronto todo el pueblo huía asustado de los soldados. Al girar en una esquina vieron que se acercaba en caballo el capitán Ta Hwan con su grupo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —dijo número cuatro. — ¡Nos van a alcanzar!

—Números cuatro y cinco vayan a esa dirección. —ordeno número uno rápidamente. —Ustedes dos por aquí.

Corrieron hacia un callejón. Ellos de verdad no esperaron un ataque sorpresa, pronto Draco, Neville y Ron fueron acorralados por los soldados.

—Cuando cuenta hasta tres, numero dos matas al hombre de en medio. —le dijo Draco a Ron.

—Entendido. —se estaban poniendo en posición de ataque.

—Uno… dos… y… ¡TRES!

Ron desenvaino su espada y con un corte mato al soldado. Los caballos relincharon de susto por la sangre que se esparcía, los demás con sus espadas querían matarlos. Por lo que rápidamente se fueron y nuevamente Draco ordeno que se dispersaran.

—Número seis y dos vayan por ahí con la mercancía. —dijo jadeantemente. — Yo los distraeré.

— ¿Estas idiota? Te van a matar y violar. —dijo confundido Ron.

—Cállate Weasley y haz lo que te digo.

—Te lo advertí Malfoy. —dijo Ron y junto con Neville se desviaron del camino.

A Malfoy se le dificulto perder a los soldados. Se metió en una casa abandonada a recuperar el aliento. Se había cansado por la dura batalla. Tenía que llegar a su refugio lo más pronto posible. Sigilosamente se asomó y vio que no había nadie alrededor, por lo que bajo con cuidado sin bajar la guardia.

Pero repentinamente escucho la voz de un soldado cerca de él por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió. Cuando doblo la esquina no se fijó lo que había adelante porque solo miraba atrás. Choco con una figura asustada. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a una chica con capa y capucha.

—Fíjate en tu camino estúpida. —dijo enojado a ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy mujer? —pregunto la chica sorprendida.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? —pregunto incrédulo. — Si se nota de sobra lo que eres.

— ¡Tu! Cuida tus palabras, ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? —replico ella pero luego se tapó la boca.

—No me interesa saberlo. —dijo y empezó a caminar abandonándola.

—No me ignores. —grito la chica, el rodó los ojos. — ¡Me he perdido!

— Me vale.—replico harto de ella.

Pero luego paro en seco al ver que al final del pasillo hacia donde se dirigía aparecieron soldados que al verlo rápido llamaron a sus camaradas.

— ¡Puta madre! —maldijo Draco. La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar el insulto.

— ¿No tienes modales o qué? —dijo enojada. —Cuida tu boca niño.

Ella vio que los soldados del castillo empezaron a correr hacia donde estaban, ella se asustó.

— ¿Por qué vienen aquí? —pregunto asustada retrocediendo.

Draco rio.

—A matarme.

— ¿A qué? —dijo aún más asustada. — ¿Por qué me apunta ese arquero?

—Señorita, ya te creen ladrona igual. —dijo maliciosamente Draco.

Ella grito.

— ¡Así no tenía que ser mi escapada!

Draco sin más remedio le agarró de la mano para huir de ahí. Sentía que la chica temblaba de miedo, ¿quién era? No la conocía, ni siquiera había visto su rostro. Después de largos minutos de huir de los soldados ellos lograron escapar por fin. Se dirigieron al escondite donde siempre veía a sus compañeros.

Poco antes de llegar se detuvieron a tratar de respirar bien. La chica se había arrodillado para respirar mejor pero cuando se levantó sin querer se le cayó la capucha. Draco la miro pero él era un ignorante asi que no la reconocía. La chica rápido se tapó de nuevo.

— ¡No me veas estúpido! —dijo enojada.

—Mira pero si también insultas. —dijo enojado.

Ella no supo que decir.

—No me intimidas. —replico. — ¿Qué estas robándole a la gente?

—No te importa, ya puedes perderte.

—No me iré hasta que me digas. —dijo determinada.

Draco estaba a punto de decirle que se vaya a donde quiera pero en ese justo momento apareció Harry con los gemelos, Ron y Neville. Estaban exhaustos, Hermione al girarse al verlos reconoció a todos ellos a pesar de que vestían de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Se sorprendió ver al sirviente de su hermano mayor, Harry. Ella que decidió ir a ver la ciudad a escondidas de su hermano mayor porque si se enteraba la iba a mandar a otro lugar, siempre tenía que obedecer al príncipe heredero y le molestaba hacerlo. Sin saberlo se había quitado la capucha y dejado al descubierto, a Draco no le importo pero sus compañeros se quedaron helados al verla. Sobretodo Harry.

—Princesa…—dijo sin saber que más decir estaba asustado al igual que todos los demás excepto Draco.

— ¿Princesa? —pregunto extrañado Draco. — ¿Ella?

—Es la cuarta princesa. —dijo Ron asustado, su amiga de la infancia estaba ahí. — La princesa Hermione, joder número uno que hiciste…

Los gemelos se rieron.

— ¡Mierda! —fue todo lo que dijo Draco al darse cuenta de lo que había traído a su escondite. Ellos que querían derrocar a la familia real traían sin querer a la princesa de la familia real. De verdad, merecía que lo ahorcaran por eso.

* * *

**Como verán es AU, y sé que tal vez Hermione su personalidad esta un poco alterada pero se debe porque fue educada como una princesa, y por consiguiente no había salido nunca del castillo porque nunca le dejaron.**

**Bueno así empieza la historia de 1720 C:**

**Quiero agradecer por su hermoso apoyo 3 de verdad no esperaba que lo hicieran :3**

**Contestando :D**

**Seremoon: Gracias por tu apoyo nena, tu eres mi primer review *-***

**CeZu: Pues así lo quizo dios xD no es cierto, pero pero en la segunda historia no lo es D: parece pero noup, solo se metió en el anden equivocado xD**

**Nerea869: ¿Si?, pues aqui esta la primera :D**

**Sardes333: Pues asi va mi idea, pero igual en un capitulo pondre las 3 historias y se entrelazaran y shalala xD**

**Y por supuesto agradezco a los que le pusieron FOLLOW y FAVORITOS *-***

**Gracias por su apoyo de verdad!**

**Porque porque tengo 8 follows y 6 favoritos :3333 y 4 reviews, con eso me hace feliz 3**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo :3**


	3. Saltando sin caer

**1765**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1960**

**Paris, Francia**

**.**

**¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que saltaste al tren?**

Lanzó un tercer suspiro.

No podía creer que su padre le haya mandado a su ciudad natal a trabajar. Él se sentía bien estar en su casa haciendo lo que más le gustaba: tocar su guitarra. Pero su malvado padre le dijo que tenía que hacer algo en su vida además de eso. Prácticamente aquel día en que su padre lo encontró recostado en el sofá, se había acercado a él y lanzado unos boletos de tren. Diciendo solo:

—Lárgate a hacer algo en tu vida. — Lo miró seriamente y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué? — alcanzó a decir.

Fue todo lo que dijo y al día siguiente se encontraba aquí, en la estación. A la una salía el tren y él no tenía ganas de subir. Se encontraba sentado en una banca sin mayores preocupaciones, cuando le dio hambre. Se paró en busca de alguna tienda para comprar algún alimento mientras viajaba. Afortunadamente lo encontró unas calles atrás, se fijó en la hora y vio que faltaban todavía veinte minutos hasta que el tren llegara, su mayor error fue confiarse.

Entro a la tienda donde vendían panes, algo típico en Francia. Vago por la tienda en busca de algo que le gustará, pero traía en su espalda su guitarra y para su desgracia chocaba con los estantes y personas que se quejaban, él no estaba de humor asi que solo los veía feo.

—¿Qué quieren? —había preguntado con un tono molesto cuando una niña se golpeó con la guitarra. —Fíjate, estúpida.

La niña salió corriendo disparada con su madre que solo lo miraba y le decía cosas pero a él le daba igual. Se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando su comida hasta que encontró una rica torta recién hecha. Pagó a la vendedora y salió de la tienda a buscar un buen lugar para comérselo.

Se sentó junto a un gran árbol donde proporcionaba una gran sombra, el acostumbraba a tocar bajo un árbol porque lo sentía tranquilo y refrescante, pero en definitiva no estaba acostumbrado a comprar en tiendas baratas. Él ya estaba siendo reconocido como un famoso músico bajo la influencia de su padre, pero en estos tiempos su familia sufrió unas crisis que bajaron los ingresos y por ende su padre se preocupaba y se encontraba muy molesto. Por esta y varias razones lo sacaron de la casa para que trabajará y así no pagaría tantos gastos más que le mandaría un poco de dinero en caso de que no le vaya bien en el trabajo.

Le faltaba decir que no sabía que trabajo le darían pero en definitiva no podía rebajarse a ser un sirviente de alguien, un conserje, esa clase de trabajos detestaba. Su vida era tocar, no servir a nadie. Creía firmemente que su padre no degradaría a su hijo mayor a un simple trabajo y más si era un futuro músico reconocido. Él había aceptado porque no le quedo de otra.

Habían pasado veinte minutos ya, y él seguía sentado en ese árbol. Hace más rato que había terminado su torta y solo había sacado su guitarra y se dedicaba a tocar. Solo hasta que vio a lo lejos el tren y veía como lentamente se iba fue cuando le dio un susto. Si su papá lo hallará aquí todavía seguro lo iba a castigar. Rapidamente guardo sus cosas y salió disparado hacia la estación.

—¡Mierda! —pronunció alto. No iba a llegar a tiempo, cargaba sus maletas que para su suerte pesaban muchos.

Entró a la estación y los guardias de seguridad lo empezaron a retener, el de un movimiento saco de su bolsillo su boleto.

—¡Díganle que pare! —ordenó.

—No podemos señor, ya se está yendo. —dijo un guardia con voz cansada, pues lo que decía era verdad, el tren ya no podía parar. —Nos es imposible hacer que pare, no falta mucho para que el siguiente tren llegue.

Él pensaba una forma de subirse pero tenía el problema de sus maletas, el tren en movimiento, vagones cerrados, ventanas abiertas pero ni soñaba que iba a poder entrar por las ventanas.

—¡Me lleva…!—empezó a decir cuando paro en seco al ver que el último vagón estaba medio abierto.

—Por esas razones señor, no puede subirse. Estaría arriesgando su vi….—Cuando había volteado a ver al chico este ya no se encontraba ahí, miro a su compañero de guardia y el señalo al chico corriendo para alcanzar al tren. —¡ESE NIÑO!

Hizo una alarma para que los demás guardias lo persigan. Él vio que lo empezaban a perseguir pero él no se quedaría, de hecho le parecía emocionante esa escena que solo le dieron más ganas de saltar.

Mientras más se acercaba al último vagón se preparaba mentalmente para el salto porque ya estaba llegando al final y solo abría paso a las vías del tren.

Cuando se encontraba a una distancia razonable agarró mejor sus maletas. Los guardias ya estaban más cerca de él. Conto hasta tres y se lanzó.

El guardia que anteriormente había hablado casi lo había agarrado por el hombro cuando el chico se desvaneció dentro del tren.

—¡Ese idiota! Arriesgando su vida. —dijo a los demás guardias, se habían detenido porque ya no alcanzaban el tren, no pudieron detenerlo.

Al entrar al vagón se dio muy fuerte con alguien que prácticamente había sido golpeada por la puerta y cayó de golpe al suelo. El chico al verla solo pudo disculparse.

—Lo siento. —no solía decirlo, pero había sido su culpa por haber entrado de esa forma.

Alcanzó a escuchar un quejido de dolor de parte de la chica. Él en realidad se sentía bien y con una gran adrenalina que solo podía sentirse bien.

—Auch. —dijo la chica para después pararse y mirarlo fijamente molesta. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a la capital. —Contestó.

—¡No me importa dónde vas! ¿Saltaste al tren? —preguntó molesta. —Y usted ni se disculpa, que feos modales tiene.

—¿Disculpa, sorda? Claro que me disculpe.

—No me ayudo a levantarme, hombre descarado. —soltó la joven mientras se revisaba su cuerpo. —No me ha contestado, ¿usted saltó?

—Sí. —dijo mientras recordaba su salto.

—Entonces, eres un acosador. —entendió.

—¿Acosador? Ni en sueños, no lo soy.

—Entonces ¿Qué hace en este compartimiento si no lo es? —preguntó sorprendida. — Si no lo sabe, este compartimiento está ocupado.

—¿En serio? —miro alrededor, ahí no estaban más que ella y él. —No me lo parece.

—¡Salga de este compartimiento que esta reservado! —Le grito la chica más indignada. —¿No sabe quién soy?

—La verdad, no.

Él se acercó a uno de los asientos e imaginariamente hizo lo siguiente:

—¿Puedo sentarme? —mirando al asiento simulando que había alguien, espero un momento. —¿Sí? Muchas gracias.

Asentó sus cosas bajo la mirada atónita de ella. Luego observó que el chico alegremente se sentó, ella rodo los ojos y se dio por vencida en cuanto a sacarlo pero le demostraría quien era ella y que tenía que tener cuidado.

Con cuidado la chica de cabello castaño se sentó en frente de él. Lentamente saco una revista y se dispuso a leerla. Al chico no le importó lo que hacía, solo pensaba en que su vida había sido rebajada, miraba hacia la ventana cuando escucho que la chica aclaro su garganta. Él no era tonto, la chica quería que le prestará atención. Por lo que no le prestó la atención la primera vez, pero la chica lo hacía otra vez y por segunda vez la ignoro. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se dispuso a gritarle cuando le colmo la paciencia.

—¿Tu garganta esta fregada o qué? Ve a un doctor mas adelante. —le dijo y volteó a verla enojado.

La chica se había quedado callada pero tenía la revista alzada y recta, demasiado para su gusto. El chico prestó atención a la portada. Y por primera vez desde que se subió al tren sonrió.

—Así que por eso hiciste tanto drama. —sonreía radiantemente. — La famosa actriz Hermione.

La chica por un momento se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el chico sonrió que miro por otro lado mientras recuperaba la compostura.

—Sí, ahora ya sabes quien soy. —dijo orgullosamente. — Así que ten más cuidado joven.

—Como digas. —soltó rápidamente y miro de nuevo a la ventana.

Ella se incomodó un poco por ese gesto pero cayó en cuenta que no se habían presentado. Ya que iban a estar juntos unas horas al menos debía de saber con quién compartía su compartimiento.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ella.

—¿A una famosa le importa? —y acto seguido comenzó a reír.

Vale, no es que quisiera ser grosero o por algo el estilo, era solo que odiaba hacer amistades.

—Ya que estaremos juntos por varias horas—replico Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados. —me parece sensato al menos saber el nombre del chico que saltó y me empujo.

—Está bien, me llamo Draco. —dijo un poco cansado. — ¿Y tú?

—Ya sabes quien soy. —dijo con un tono confuso, ¿era olvidadizo? —No entiendo porque repetirlo.

—Ya que estaremos juntos por varias horas…—comenzó a decir Draco a modo de burla. —me parece sensato al menos saber el nombre de la chica que reservo todo un compartimiento aquí y se quejó.

Hermione dudo por un momento y luego esbozo una sonrisa de ironía.

—Me llamo Hermione. —Dijo al fin—Mucho gusto Draco.

—Igualmente.

Y después de esa presentación, ninguno hizo el ademan de hablar. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, cuando el trailero anunció que harían una breve parada para que los pasajeros descansen un momento y observen la naturaleza.

Hermione miraba por todos lados evitando ver a Draco, pensando en alguna manera de hacer que se vaya de ahí. Cuando observo un árbol al otro lado de la ventana, un árbol de mangos. Se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea que hizo que se mordiera los labios de alegría.

—¡Mira ese gran árbol! —dijo y señalo con su dedo aquel árbol. Ella miro de reojo a ver si le prestaba atención.

Draco se encontraba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando escucho la voz de ella que le decía que mirara algo fue cuando abrió un poco los ojos y observo el árbol que señalaba.

—Ah, un árbol…¡Que maravilla! —dijo con una voz de "¿Y a mí qué?"

—Chhhst…que aburrido. —dice Hermione, como si le hablará a un niño. —¡No estás interesado ni un poco!

—¡Dioses! —dijo Draco rodando los ojos, perdiendo su concentración. —Es un árbol grande, solo eso.

—Dan ricos mangos…—empezó a hablar. —Hace tiempo que no como uno. ¿Puedes ir a buscarme uno? —Finalizo con una cara angelical y entusiasta.

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento mientras sus ojos posaban en los de ella y luego en los del árbol. Asi se la pasó unos segundos cuando entrecerró sus ojos al final y empezó a reír.

—No, gracias. —dijo con una sonrisa irónica. —Si quieres, usted puede ir a buscarlo. Yo no me bajare. Sé que es solo una estúpida excusa para sacarme de aquí. No lo logrará—al decir eso último se recostó más en el sillón. Traía un sombrero consigo por lo que se lo puso tapando su cara.

Hermione lanzo un suspiro de derrota. No logró sacarlo de ahí, se pegó a su sillón y sin más remedio se puso a leer una revista. Pasando un rato más, Hermione ya estaba harta de no saber qué hacer. Observaba al chico que se había colado en su compartimiento mirándolo retadoramente pero Draco ni en cuenta que lo veían con ojos amenazadores. Ella había agarrado una sombre de su estuche de maquillaje y se preparaba para tirárselo, se quería vengar por lo que le hizo pero cuando estaba a punto de tirarlo Draco repentinamente se sentó correctamente quitándose su sombrero. Hermione rápidamente disimulo mirando a otro lado. Draco la miro inspeccionándola por aquel movimiento rápido que hizo. Pero luego le dio igual y empezó a sacar su guitarra de su estuche.

Hermione miraba lo que hacía sintiéndose una tonta por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Soltó un bufido. No había visto que él traía una guitarra, ¿Así que era un músico? ¿Era famoso? Ese hecho le espanto. Ella se sentía la única famosa aquí, ignoraba si el chico también lo era ¿y si era más famoso que ella y solo esperaba el momento adecuado para burlarse? Tenía que preguntarle.

—Bonita guitarra. —dijo tranquilamente. — ¿Eres un músico?

—…—no decía nada.

—Te hice una pregunta. —dijo un poco alterada.

—¿Por qué una famosa, pregunta si lo soy? —dijo mientras afinaba sus cuerdas. —¿Será que piensa que soy más famoso que ella?

—N…—iba a contratacar cuando le cortaron.

—¿Miedo? Miedo de que sea más famoso que la actriz, ¿no? —dijo rápidamente con una voz burlona. —No, no te preocupes niña.

—En lo absoluto. —dijo ella enojada. —No es eso, solo tenía curiosidad.

—No importa ahora. —suspiro Draco resignadamente. —Voy a la capital por un trabajo que no quiero ejercer.

—¿Entonces por qué vas si no quieres? —dijo confundida. —Tienes el derecho de escoger.

—Porque no me queda de otra, es fuerza mayor. —dijo pensativamente. —Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Pensé que tenías muchas ganas de ir a la capital con ese acto que hiciste de saltar como un idiota. —soltó ella sorprendida de eso.

—Cuida tu lengua, pensé que eras una niña que no insultaba. —dijo despectivamente. —Y no, no tengo ganas de ir pero si perdía el tren me iba a ir peor.

Hermione estaba a punto de hablar cuando el chico hizo una seña de que aquí se acaba la conversación. Ella rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos. Ya no quería hablar con él, apenas llegarán a la capital lo iba a correr por sus guardias.

Al llegar a la capital de Francia, Paris. El tren anuncio su llegada. Ambos se sentían felices por llegar, pero no era así. Ellos solo pensaban que por fin se desaceran del otro.

Hermione se puso una capucha y lentes de sol oscuros. Se pasó una bufanda, Draco solo pudo sonreír por lo que hacía.

—Querías ser famosa…—dijo en un tono malvado. —pero ya que lo eres… te escondes.

Hermione no supo que decir. Draco agarró sus maletas y puso en su estuche la guitarra. Cuando de un portazo le chocaron contra la pared de madera haciendo que sus maletas y su guitarra cayeran. Hermione rio fuertemente por lo sucedido. Sus guardias habían entrado para ayudarla y escoltarla pero no se dieron cuenta que habían matado al rubio, ellos pensaron que había sido la puerta quien grito.

—Señorita permítame. —dijo uno de sus guardias, un señor de estatura media y gordo.

El otro guardia le hizo paso. Hermione se bajó elegantemente. Draco que había sido golpeado, se sacudió su cabeza y se tocó en busca si le habían abierto algo. Se iba a quejar con esos estúpidos guardias cuando noto que ya no había nadie en el compartimiento ni sus maletas.

—¡Pero que! —grito, busco rápido, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que el guardia se llevaba sus cosas. —¡Esperen!

Corrió hacia ellos.

—Apuntado. —dijo el guardia. —Entonces señorita…

Hermione hablaba con sus guardias cuando escucho el grito del rubio. Se volteo para gritarle que quería cuando vio que se acercaba muy enojado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Que tus guardias y tú son unos ladrones. —dijo enojadamente.

—¿Qué? No te he robado…—paro en seco al ver que un guardia cargaba una guitarra—nada. —rio nerviosa. —oops!

—¡Oops nada! Devuélvemelo.

—Sergei devuélvale sus cosas por favor. —dio la orden y Sergei se acercó a Draco para devolvérselo pero Draco lo negó mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Devuélvemelo tú. —dijo autoritariamente.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Devuélvemelo, ahora.

Ella quedo seria pero lo hizo. Le dijo al guardia que se acercará e iba agarrando cada maleta y se lo entregaba a Draco pero siempre le tiraba una mirada asesina.

—Ya.

Draco solo asintió y se fue. Ni le dio las gracias, ella solo pensaba en lo descarado que fue. Cuando él ya no podía verla, ella le lanzo una patada que obviamente no lo alcanzó, sus guardias le detuvieron y dijeron que guardara la compostura porque la gente se empezaba a acercar. Con toda la dignidad se retiró.

Draco camino hacia donde solía vivir, ahí su tío le esperaba. Cuando llego encontró que su antigua casa estaba hecha un basurero, se indignó de las condiciones en que su tío las dejo. Se acercó y timbró. Después de varios timbres por fin salió a recibirlo.

—La segunda vez te escuche. —dijo seriamente o todo lo que podía aparentar porque después empezó a reír. —Entra acá, hace siglos que te espero Draco.

Draco entró y vio como estaba decorada la casa, digna de su familia. Todo recubierto de negro como la noche, y súper empolvada.

—Qué condiciones…—menciono Draco.

—Y eso que la acaba de limpiar. —se rio.

—Tío Sirius, esto está hecho un asco. —dijo súper asqueado de las condiciones.

—Ni que vayas a vivir acá. —dijo su tío.

—¿No? Se supone que aquí iba a vivir. —dijo confundido.

—¿No viniste a visitarme? —dijo en un tono dolido pero ambos sabían que era solo una broma, segundo después Sirius empezó a reír. —Vas a vivir en una residencia.

—¿Residencia? ¿Con otras personas? —dijo espantado. —No lo dices en serio.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. —dijo Sirius seriamente. —Tu padre me informo de eso.

—Vale. Y bien ¿Cuál es el trabajo? —dijo al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia el techo.

Sirius rio.

—Después de que te hayas acomodado en la residencia y estés cómodo. Irás al lugar donde trabajaras.

—Está bien, ¿cómo llegó a la residencia? —preguntó finalmente.

—A dos cuadras de aquí pasa el bus. Está como a 17 esquinas o algo así, te bajas en el paradero donde esta una estatua de un águila. —dijo tranquilamente su tío sirius, mientras se tocaba su espeso cabello negro.

—Vale, lo tengo. —dijo y acto seguido agarró sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta. —Te llamó cuando este ahí tío.

—Me parece bien, ahora si me disculpas me voy a dar un baño. —dijo mientras asentía la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Draco lanzó un suspiro de tanto viaje, no se le olvidaba donde debía ir. Asi que camino las dos cuadras en la espera del bus. Se quitó su sombrero y lo guardo cuando de repente sintió una gota de agua, miró arriba y vio que el cielo se estaba nublando. Estaba por empezar la lluvia.

—¡Genial! —pronunció mientras se resguardaba en la fachada de una casa.

Diez minutos más tarde el bus llegó. Y con unos movimientos rápidos metió sus maletas y su guitarra, pagó y fue a sentarse atrás. Se sentía un poco extraño estar en su ciudad natal después de estar tantos años lejos de aquí.

Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta y se dirigía al baño escuchó que timbraba el teléfono. Con pereza fue a contestar.

—Sirius aquí, ¿quién ahí? —preguntó.

—Oh, señor Black que bueno que contesta. —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. —Soy Harry Potter, le llamó para saber si ya llegó su sobrino.

—Oh, claro que sí. Ya llegó, en un rato o mañana irá a su trabajo. —rio Sirius. —No se preocupe joven.

—¿El chico sabe que hará? —preguntó Harry.

—No, todavía no le he dicho. Realmente espero que usted se lo diga porque de seguro lo rechazará.

—Entiendo, se lo diré cuando llegue.

—¿Ya llegó la actriz? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, acaba de llegar de su viaje y ya necesita a su asistente. —dijo con un tono amistoso Harry. —Bueno, seguimos en contacto Señor Black, que tenga buen día.

—Igualmente. —contestó Sirius y colgaron el teléfono.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Me dijo que en un rato o mañana vendrá su asistente señorita Hermione. —dijo Harry mientras la miraba amistosamente. —No te desesperes.

—¡Hay Harry! —dijo en modo de reproche. —No estoy desesperada. ¿Y cómo es el chico nuevo?

—La verdad no lo sé. —dijo sin conocimiento alguno. —Solo sé que es joven según lo que me dijo el señor Sirius Black.

—Entiendo. —dijo Hermione. —Bueno iré a la sesión de fotos.

Hermione abandono el salón. Harry soltó un suspiro. Él si sabía quién era el chico nuevo, la verdad le sorprendía la vida. Él había estado presente cuando un chico salió del tren disparado hacia Hermione reclamándole sus maletas. En ese entonces no le prestó atención solo hasta que recordó la foto que le había mandado Sirius Black que lo reconoció, solo esperaba que congeniaran ellos dos y no se matarán por lo que vio.

—Vaya suerte. —dijo Harry y se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

* * *

**Volví, esta vez presentando la historia de 1960 n.n**

**Espero que les guste esta trama :D**

**Contestando reviews~**

**Yessicagmb: Ya actualize espero que te guste. Gracias por apoyar mi historia :33**

**Sardes333: Si con él siempre es así, dios siempre son odiosos xD me vi la pelicula que me recomendaste, y si si me dio buenas ideas :D Nos leemos, gracias n.n**

**Alice Marie Fray: Bueno, todavía no hay reacción de los conocidos de la princesa xD pero pronto abra :D nos leemos n.n**

**seremoon: Si, creo que igual quedarán flechados, tal vez ayude, tal vez no, quien sabe xD nos leemos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, los adoro 3**

**Tengo:**

**8 favoritos, follows 12**

**y vamos por mas! o eso creo xd**

**e.e**

**Gracias por su apoyo :)**


	4. Temporal

IGNOREN ESTO, HAGAN CLIC EN SIGUIENTE :D


	5. ¿Princesa?

**1765**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**Anteriormente Hermione se escapó del castillo para observar la ciudad de cerca ya que nunca podía por su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba ocurriendo un ataque hacia los nobles, en su intento de huir de ahí se topó con un rubio que la arrastró hacia su guarida. En ese momento hubo un choque entre Harry quien es sirviente de Tom y su amigo de la infancia Ron.**

* * *

—¿Princesa? —había preguntado por cuarta vez el rubio. —No me jodas.

—Lo soy. —dijo firmemente. —Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

No habían tenido otra alternativa más que llevarla a su guarida. Harry les había dicho que estaba bien, la cuarta princesa no tenía maldad en su corazón, él no pensaba que los delataría. A su vez, concordaron los gemelos y Ron. Por lo que al final el rubio aceptó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó enojado hacia sus dos amigos. —Es obvio que tenemos un contratiempo con esto.

—¿Nosotros? —habló ron. —Tú la trajiste, responsabilízate.

Draco se maldijo por lo bajo.

Harry aclaro su garganta. —Es lo justo, princesa. ¿Qué hace andando afuera del castillo? Si su hermano, el príncipe Tom, se entera…

—¡Lo sé! Es solo que… quería ver cómo está la ciudad. —dijo rápidamente.

—¿En la noche? —preguntó sorprendido Ron. —Es algo estúpido Hermione…

Hermione hizo un puchero. —Es la única hora que me puedo escapar… además, Harry ¿cómo te escabulliste? Si tú sirves a Tom. —le replicó apuntándolo.

Harry casi se atraganta.

—Ah, bueno yo-yo—tartamudeó.

Draco se rio en una esquina apoyado a la pared.—¿Ya terminaste?

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

Hermione se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Ya termine que?

—Si ya terminaste, te puedes volver a tu castillo princesita. —le dijo en un tono burlón. Todos se rieron por lo bajo.

Hermione frunció el ceño ofendida.

—¿Quién eres tú? siento que en algún lado te he visto. —contratacó.

—No te importa. No tengo intenciones de decirte quien soy. —miró a Harry. —Lleva a tu princesa devuelta al castillo. No permitas que recuerde que estuvo aquí.

—¿Cómo? —dijo ofendida. —No pueden hacerme que olvide que estuve aquí, ¿Cómo planean hacer "que no recuerde" Esto?

Draco no dijo más. Ya había dado la orden, solo les quedaba obedecer. Por lo que los gemelos junto con Ron dejaron a Harry y se escabulleron rápido a sus casas. Tenían mucho que hacer. Draco les cerró la puerta de su guarida en sus narices. Solo quedaba Harry con Hermione.

Hermione avanzó totalmente indignada de vuelta a su castillo, no había salido como había querido. Ella no sabía que había una persecución justo en ese momento, y descubrir que uno de los sirvientes y sus amigos de su infancia estén entrometidos en aquella revuelta, le hizo sentirse más curiosa. ¿Eran los buenos? ¿Luchaban contra el mal gobierno que había acá? ¿Qué hacían? Esas preguntas rondaba en su cabezas más y más.

Junto con Harry se escabullo entre los pasillos de la ciudad silenciosamente hasta llegar al castillo. De alguna manera lograron entrar al castillo, para ese entonces estaban cansados y respiraban con dificultad después de correr mucho. Harry no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con la princesa.

Se escondieron en un pasillo mientras estaban hablando en voz baja sobre el percance que no se dieron cuenta cuando de repente se apareció una persona que los miro con unos ojos totalmente curiosos.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó inocentemente. —¿Y mi sirviente? —dijo eso con un tono más de confusión. —¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche? —para ese entonces Tom se puso más serio.

Tom no pasó desapercibido que sudaban y respiraban con dificultad. Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su respuesta. Los miraba a ambos de arriba abajo.

—Hermano, solo salí a pasear al jardín. —empezó a inventar una excusa. —Pero no quería ir sola, y como vi a Harry le pedí que me acompañará…

—¿Y por qué el sudor y la respiración? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Y por qué precisamente mi sirviente y no el tuyo? ¿En dónde están ellos?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron rápido miradas.

—Nos empezó a perseguir un animal, y yo me asuste demasiado. Por lo que corrimos rápido al castillo. —termino de decir. —Y sobre eso, dijeron que iban a prepararme algo de comer porque tengo hambre y no llegaban. Y quise salir a pasear.

—Como estaba sola, le pregunté sobre sus sirvientes y no podía dejarla sola, príncipe. —termino de relatar Harry.

Tom conocía muy bien a su hermana menor, siempre la había visto. Por lo que sabía muy bien cuando ella mentía. Por esa vez, solo esa vez, le pasaría ese misterio. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Le habían despertado porque de nuevo habían atacado y robado unas personas en las casas de los nobles, últimamente los rebeldes hacían mucho ruido. Se dirigía a la sala de reuniones cuando se había cruzado con su hermana y su sirviente, obviamente no quiso dejar desapercibido eso.

—Entiendo. —se giró y miro a Harry. —Harry, ven conmigo. Hermione regresa a tu habitación y no salgas. Tu seguridad es lo primordial.

—Sí, hermano. —hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar a su habitación. Tom la siguió con la mirada hasta llegado el punto en que ella giro a la derecha.

—Necesito que estés cerca mío, Harry. —le dijo.

—Sí, siempre lo estoy.

—Quiero que lo estés aun más. —empezó a decir. —Cada vez los ataques a los rebeldes se intensifican más. Temo que estemos perdiendo el control de la situación.

—¿Deberíamos de poner mas guardias? —preguntó Harry mientras a dirigían a la sala.

—No…—respondió. —Harry, ¿conoces a Draco Malfoy?

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, el príncipe exiliado. —menciono. —He podido descubrir que el forma parte de los rebeldes, necesito investigar más. Y para eso, estás tú Harry. Quiero que te encuentres con él.

—¿Cuál es su plan príncipe? —le preguntó tragando saliva.

—Matarlo. —dijo con interrogante. —¿Qué más? Está haciendo algo terriblemente estúpido. Desafiar a mi reino y a los asquerosos nobles es algo que no puedo permitir. Pero solo hasta el momento he descubierto que forma parte de él, pero hay un espía…

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Quiero que averigües más de sus planes. —ya habían llegado a la sala. —

Solo eso hasta ahora.

—Entiendo, me movilizare. —hizo una reverencia.

—Otra cosa, Harry. —lo miró a los ojos. —Vigila a mi hermana. —dicho esto entró a la habitación dejando a un Harry consternado.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraban los jefes de guardia, varios nobles con sus sirvientes esperándoles. De entre todos salieron unos sirvientes peculiares alterados. Se acercaron rápidamente a Tom, el jefe de ese sequito le susurró a Tom en voz baja.

—Príncipe…—comenzó. —Tenemos un problema…la princesa Hermione se escabulló a algún lado.

—¿No fueron a hacerle una comida en la cocina? —pesquisó.

—¡No! ¡Nunca! —se aterró el jefe. —Estábamos yendo con ella a su habitación para que duerma cuando de la nada se fugó.

—Vayan a la habitación de ella. —les mandó. —Está esperándoles. —finalizó.

Algo andaba muy sospechoso en ella.

* * *

**Capítulo muy cortito u.u**

**Pero no me aguante las ganas y quise subirlo para que vean que no lo tengo abandonado :( en esta ocasion les hablo de la primera historia... la tercera historia será el capitulo siguiente. Mas que nada es para que vea un poco mas la faceta de Tom. :)**

**nos vemos n.n**


	6. ¿Qué les parece?

**Hola a todos!**  
**Vuelvo a pasar aquí después de un año.**  
**Y es que tengo demasiadas historias inconclusas que ya no se cual actualizar. Vengo aquí en esta historia para preguntar**

**¿Quieren un nuevo capitulo?**

**¿Qué les parece la historia?**

**¿Vale la pena seguir leyéndola?**

**Lo pregunto porque ya tiene rato que no la actualizo y ya se me fueron las ideas jeje y quiero saber si todavía hay alguien que quiere seguir leyéndola.**

**Déjenme review si pueden para que me ponga las pilas y actualice**  
**Nos vemos n.n**

**Corregí el error de edición de este post. No me di cuenta de nuevo que se guardo con los códigos. Lo siento XD**


End file.
